


We Can Live Like Jack and Sally

by star_six7



Series: Bandom Imagines [2]
Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_six7/pseuds/star_six7
Summary: Rian has something he wants to tell the reader. Naturally, the perfect place is in a haunted house at 2 am.
Relationships: Rian Dawson/Reader, Rian Dawson/You
Series: Bandom Imagines [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820785
Kudos: 2





	We Can Live Like Jack and Sally

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely a work of fiction. No part of this story is meant to be libel, slander, or in any way derogatory towards any character’s real life counterpart. I’m not delusional; I know that these characters are simply based off of a public persona and may not actually resemble the people behind those personas. Any additional characters that you do not recognize are entirely fictional, unless otherwise stated. And finally, if you got here by Googling yourself, whatever happens next is 100% on you.

“Come on, it’ll be fun!”

“I’m going to be pissed if we get murdered.”

Rian turned around, swinging the flashlight precariously. “Hey, you know that being my best friend comes with occupational hazards.”

“Yeah?” You rolled your eyes. “And remind me why I put up with them, again?”

“Because. You love me. And anyways, this is going to be fun! Haunted houses are fun. Stop complaining and help carry the basket.”

He resumed trudging up the hill, leaving you to scoff and pick up the picnic basket he had unceremoniously dropped in your lap twenty minutes earlier. You were just glad he couldn’t see you blushing in the dark.

After twenty long minutes of navigating the steep terrain, you had reached the edge of the property. Moving to stand next to Rian and dropping the picnic basket at his feet, you stared warily up at the run-down house. “And you’re sure this is actually a good idea?”

“Well,” he hemmed. “I mean, it’s definitely _an_ idea. And anyways, I’ll be right here the whole time; I won’t let anything bad happen!”

“Thanks, glad to know that I have absolutely nothing to worry about,” you said dryly. Secretly, though, you couldn’t deny the rush in your chest at the idea of him protecting you.

Before you knew it, Rian had practically dragged you across the yard and was standing at the base of the porch. “Well?” you prompted, crossing your arms over your chest and trying your best to look mildly annoyed instead of terrified.

“After you,” he grinned.

Sighing, you began to step onto the porch, only for it to creak loudly and bend under your weight. “Shit!” you exclaimed, frowning. After taking a few steadying breaths, you climbed the rest of the way onto the porch. “You better not be laughing.” You whirled around to glare at him. Instead of laughter, he had an odd look on his face. You couldn’t pin down what it was.

“I’m not,” he said, joining you on the old structure. “Come on. Let’s go inside, I wanna show you something.”

After wandering through the downstairs portion of the house, which was for the most part lacking in furniture and objects (save for a pile of cigarettes and beer cans in the fireplace- apparently, Rian wasn’t the only one who’s idea of a good time was a haunted house), Rian led you over to the staircase.

“Rian… you don’t actually want us to go up there, do you?” you glanced between him and the stairs apprehensively.

“Of course I do,” he said. “Besides, you haven’t seen the best part yet. And we don’t want all this food to go to waste, do we?” He gingerly wrapped his arm around your shoulders and began to lead you up the stairs, inciting yet another round of furious blushing on your part.

Rian led you up the stairs and down towards a door at the end of the hallway. He carefully pushed open the decrepit door, revealing exactly what it was he had wanted to show you. The room, which you assumed must have been the master bedroom, held only a rusted bed frame and had broken or missing panes in all the windows. There was also a large hole in the ceiling, which revealed the night sky, studded with stars that the city normally blocked out due to light pollution. For whatever the room lacked in contents, it more than made up for with its stunning view of the sky, as well as of Baltimore, given the house’s ideal location on the top of a large hill. It was gorgeous, and the perfect place for a date. Which, if you were being completely honest, both bothered and excited you because… nevermind.

“So,” Rian said. He sounded kind of nervous. “What do you think?”

“I like it,” you smiled at him, tearing your eyes away from the beautiful night sky. He grinned back at you and began to lay the contents of the picnic basket out on the floor. When he was done, he turned the flashlight off and patted the blanket next to him. You sat down across from him, and he handed you a bottle of soda, clinking his own against yours before opening it.

“Okay, I have to admit, there is a reason I brought you here tonight,” Rian said as he opened a bag of candy and tossed you a piece. You raised your eyebrows at him, silently (and hopefully) urging him to continue. You couldn’t deny that he had seemed slightly shy tonight, and though you had both been joking with each other like always, the mood of the evening did seem different than usual. While you were pretty sure that you had a good read on him after your many years of friendship, you wanted- needed to know that you hadn’t been getting your hopes up all night for nothing.

“I, um. There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you for a long time. And I wanted to make it special, as cliche as that sounds.” Rian reached out and fiddled with the sleeve of your long tshirt. “I’ve… I’ve really liked you for a long time. You’re one of my best friends in the world, and I love spending time with you. I mean, I understand if you don’t feel the same and want some space after this, but I hope we can still be-”

“If you’re going to imply that I don’t want to be anything more than friends, I’m gonna need you to stop right there,” you told him seriously, your heart beating like war drums in your chest. “I guess it wasn’t as obvious as I thought, but I have had a huge crush on you for a long, long time. I just… I never said anything because I was never sure if you felt the same way.” You gently reached out and took his hand in one of yours.

He leaned in closer, unable to contain the grin threatening to split his face in two. “Do you think we could make this our first date, then?” he said. “It _is_ a dinner for two, underneath the stars.”

“And in a haunted house. I think that matches us perfectly,” you joked.

He tilted his face down to meet yours, stopping just before your lips touched his. “That’s exactly what I was hoping you would say.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work! If you enjoyed it, please comment and let me know what you liked about it or what your favorite part was! Also, feel free to send in requests on my tumblr (@star-six7)! :)


End file.
